


A Song for the Ships, a Song for the Sailors

by Canarianyellow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Spirits, Spoilers, probably should put that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canarianyellow/pseuds/Canarianyellow
Summary: Reikon D. Emilia had one thing she always wanted to do- see the world in it's fullest, to the end and beyond. Growing up, she was given only two options by her parents to fulfill that dream- become a pirate like her mother, or become a marine like her father.So she chose neither and decided to just open a delivery service.





	1. Ships and Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> A!! New!! Story!!!!! Honestly I've had these characters fleshed out and written for such a long time I thought it was about time to actually put together a story for them lmao
> 
> And yes!!!! This story takes place parallel to the main timeline of One Piece- but since Emi and co. aren't pirates, it's not gonna be completely cohesive. Furthermore, this is a very indulgent fic. I will not be writing things in order for the most part. It's just a bunch of one-shots for my children to thrive in. 
> 
> This first one-shot, for example, is a scenery piece I did for fun when I was thinking about a poem I wrote- "A Song for the Ships"- and it takes place a looong way into the story.

_“The wind blows through my ear_

_And a piano plays in my heart._

_I hear the crashing of waves_

_And feel a violin begin to play._

_A symphony for the ocean,_

_A tune on the evening breeze._

_I know it in my heart,_

_This melody for sailors._

_There’s a song being sung,_

_Here tonight,_

_On the open seas...”_

__\- A Song for the Ships_ _

* * *

The world was almost ideally silent, so far away from anyone. Not a sound except the roaring water below. The waves broke against the ship as they went along, bringing the calm sea breeze with them. It blew gently into the sails, pushing them forward. It was an easy going kind of wind, the kind you read about in old stories. It brought along the scent of the sea- a salty, fresh smell that brought calming memories to mind. It whistled through the wood and ropes, making a song that was exclusive to the ships of the high seas. The water below seemed to complement it perfectly, bringing its own hissing tune. 

The ocean was calm today, not a single storm in sight. The water moved steadily against the boat, rocking it gently. It all seemed so immense and dark, yet so clear and full of life. Seagulls flew overhead as fish swam below the water’s surface. No sea kings were in sight- it was open waters as far as the eye could see. No islands and no other ships could be seen. 

It was almost picture perfect, with the sun sinking beneath the horizon where the sky meets the sea. It was beautiful as reds and oranges mingled with the soft blue hue, setting the whole sky ablaze with colour. There was only a handful of clouds, drifting along with the breeze. The perfect backdrop for a wonderful symphony of wind and sea. She couldn’t help a contented sigh as she leaned against the ship’s railing, gazing at the sky as blue changed to lavender. 

Time seemed to stand still in that moment as she looked over the serene ocean. It was a breathtaking sight- she’d seen it a thousand times by now, yet it still always felt so new and serene. Sometimes it was different. Sometimes the clouds would make the sky loom gray, and sometimes the rain forced her inside for the setting sun. The sky always grew dark, though, and the stars would always shine even if she couldn’t see them. The wind could blow harsh and threaten to capsize the ship, but the sun would still set in the evening. 

These kinds of sunsets, though, were her favourite. They turned the sky bleeding red and reflect into the sea below, promising a peaceful night. The first stars would begin to shine soon, giving way for the rising moon. It would bring the cooler breeze of the sea as the lanterns were lit, glowing like their own little stars. 

She rested her head on her hand, smiling with content as she watched the gulls fly above the ship. In her mind, she could already hear the gentle sound of a piano playing. It would be a perfect night for it. Maybe a violin, too. Something cheery and slow to accompany the gentle waves and cool breeze. It was a song for the sailors, but it had no lyrics. 

The ship rocked with the small waves, bringing their own tune with them. She felt a few droplets land on her arm as the ocean spray reached the deck. She glanced down at her arm and smiled, watching as the small droplets slid down her arm. It was cold compared to the wind. Her hair fell over her shoulders as she moved to wipe the wetness away. She turned her dark gaze back to the sky. 

The sun was below the horizon now, the sky now mostly dark blues and purples. The first stars began to shine, twinkling above and reflecting in the sea. The moon hadn’t breached the sky yet. The wind seemed to silently dissipate with the sun, leaving nothing but the subtlest breeze. The red faded from the sky until it was finally gone, leaving only the inky black sky and streaks of remaining purple. 

“Emi.” She raised her head, blinking as her name was called. She turned and smiled as she saw her partner standing on the upper deck, staring down at her with an exasperated smile. 

“Kuina.” She replied, turning to lean against the railing. She looked beautiful there, with only the glow of the galley lights illuminating her. Her hair fell to one side, short and as dark as the night sky. She gave her that same no-nonsense stare as ever, arms crossed over her chest. She looks like a dream in a white shirt and shorts, confident and steady. 

“Dinner’s ready.” She nodded towards the galley door. Emi could see the shadows of the other crewmates just beyond the door, moving around the small room as food was laid out. “You’ll miss out if you stay out here much longer.” 

She smiled, pushing herself off the railing to join Kuina on the upper deck. Kuina turned back towards the door as Emi climbed the stairs to meet her. “What’d they make?” She asks as she pushes the door open. 

“Chicken curry.” Someone else answered. She turned to look at them as they entered, grinning. “Your favourite.” Everyone was gathered at the table- Ricardo, Lammy, Roan, and Terra all sat quietly as a plate was set in front of the only man in the crew. His face was scrunched up into a scowl, but he mumbled a “thank you” nonetheless as he immediately began digging it. 

It all smelled amazing, spices and wonderful cooking wafting in the air as Whisper breezed across the room to set plates full of food at the table. The rice and curry were steaming, making Emi’s mouth water. It looked like something out of a dream. She licked her lips and sat down, “You’re always an amazing cook, Whisper.” 

The woman stumbled slightly at the compliment, eyes wide as she caught herself. “Ah- Thank you!” She smiled. Emi is sure that if she could, Whisper would be blushing something fierce. She was always so easy to rile up- a single compliment would send her into euphoria of smiles and clumsiness. It was always fun to see her flustered.

“Don’t go tripping again, Whisper, I ain’t gonna fix your joints again!” The man, Ricardo, chastised, pointing his fork at the wooden woman. His mouth was full of curry, a few pieces spitting out as he scolded Whisper. 

Lammy laughed, trying to muffle it behind her hands as she watched the two. Her shoulders shook with her fit of giggles, cheeks red and eyes crinkled. Terra rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face. She rested her head on her hand, ignoring the blood dripping idly from her neck. They’d all long learned to simply ignore it- there was nothing they could do and it wouldn’t linger for very long on the furniture. Roan snorted as she leaned against the galley walls, eyes half closed as she watched them sleepily. 

“I’ll be careful, Rick, I promise!” She swore as she set another plate full of curry in front of Emi. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something about “I’ll believe it when I see it” which just made everyone at the table laugh. 

Kuina settled down beside her, sighing as she shook her head. “You’re all idiots…” She muttered, copying Terra’s stance of having her chin rest on her hand. 

Emi laughed, “That’s not nice, Kuina~” She teased, earning another fit of laughter from Terra and Lammy. Kuina immediately flushed, glaring at her partner as Emi just giggled. 

“Eh? What’d she say this time?” Ricardo demanded, scowling at Emi as if she was the offender. 

“Kuina was being mean!” Lammy piped up, jumping to her feet. Her hands smacked against the table as she laughed at the other. 

Emi just laughed harder at that as Kuina spluttered indignantly at the little girl. “That’s right, Lammy, Kuina was being mean!” She replied, “She said we’re all idiots, and that’s a very mean thing to say!” 

Ricardo growled, pointing his fork in Kuina’s general direction as she resigned herself to hitting her head against the table in embarrassment and annoyance. “Listen here, missy- just ‘cause I can’t see ya, doesn’t mean you can just talk shi-” he cleared his throat, suddenly remembering Lammy was here as well. “That doesn’t mean you can talk crap on me, ya hear!” 

“It’s not talking crap if it’s true.” Kuina retorted, lifting her head to glare at Emi. The table erupted into laughter again as Ricardo regarded them with a confused look, brows furrowed. 

“What?! What’d she say this time?” He demanded, slamming his hands against the table. 

“Rick, Don’t break the table!” Whisper reprimanded, making the man flush with embarrassment at his outburst. She sighed and she sat down beside the shipwright, “Geeze, you’re all so rowdy tonight!” It was said as if she was scolding them, but there was only fondness in her tone as she shook her head. 

Rick snorted and looked back down at his food, grumbling something as he continued to eat. Emi almost sympathized with him- he was the only man on the crew, and the only normal human. No devil fruit and limited Haki abilities.He’d been a sailor all his life, though, and Emi knew he was used to their teasing by now. Whisper especially loved joking with him and giving him a hard time about his temper- he’d gotten better, though. Especially when Lammy joined them. He might have not been able to _see_ her, but he still had a soft spot for children. He was always the first one to call someone out for swearing in front of her. Emi found it funny and endearing. 

She was endeared to everyone in her crew, as small as it was. There were only seven of them, with only two that actually ate _food._ They’d all sit down for dinner together, though, if only to enjoy each other’s company. The atmosphere was warm as they laughed and ate, enjoying the silence just as much as the banter. Whisper would always ask how everyone’s day went, with Emi acting as a translator. Lammy would launch into a story about what Terra and her did all day, practically jumping out of her chair as she talked and laughed. Terra piped up occasionally but would let the younger girl take the lead, happy to just be a bystander in the tale. 

It was easy, on nights like these. No work ahead of them, with all the time in the world to just relax over a good meal. It reminded her of the sunset, so serene and yet alive with colour and sound. It was different, with the music changing from classical to something more lively, but it left the same feeling in the pit of her stomach. It felt warm and _safe_ , as if promising that everything was going to be okay no matter what. 

She smiled down at her food, scooping up a spoonful of rice and curry as Roan butted into Lammy’s story, correcting her about some detail that she had missed. She translated easily for Ricardo and Whisper, grinning when Kuina chastised her for talking with her mouth full. 

Tomorrow was just a few hours away. Tomorrow they’d have to get ready to dock, to meet at the rendezvous point with the marines. Tomorrow meant back to work and more packages to deliver, but right now was just for them. It was a beautiful night and Emi had a feeling that wouldn’t change.


	2. Silly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia was thirteen, Kuina should have been twelve. Fate destined the two to meet only after death. 
> 
> But death isn't the end, the adventure can continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!!! Wow I actually did it.  
> Just a bit of backstory for how Kuina and Emi met- I'll probably write a chapter for how everyone met Emi. uwu

_ “Life can be so easy _

_ On the days I get to see you-  _

_ Virtually nothing could go wrong,  _

_ Even if I woke up blue.  _

___ \- Silly Love _ _ _

* * *

She heard the crying first. 

It was a quiet, muffled sound somewhere off the main house. She’d wandered off from her father to explore while he spoke to his former mentor- a man named Koushiro that ran the local dojo. They’d come for a simple visit, to see the village her father had grown up in. It was a simple, peaceful place. She had immediately asked to go explore and he was happy to let her. She’d promised not to go too far and had found herself wandering the grounds away from the practicing students, not wanting to disturb them. 

She’d been meandering about the back of the house when she’d heard it just barely. It was like a soft sob, as if they were trying to hide their sounds behind a hand. Immediately, she went to investigate it without a second thought of who it could be. She felt drawn to it, as if something was tugging her towards the noise. 

She found the girl crying in the entryway of a small room, hugging her knees with her face buried into her arms. She looked so small, hunched over as tears streamed down her face. 

"Hello?" She asked softly, stepping just a bit closer. 

The girl froze, her sobs suddenly stopping as she snapped her head up, red-rimmed eyes meeting hers. She stared at her as if she was in disbelief, wide-eyed and mouth agape. 

"Im sorry, I just saw you crying and I wanted to ask you if you were okay." She explained, shuffling as the other continued to stare at her. She looked younger than her- maybe ten, elevent at the oldest. She almost wanted to ask if the other students had made her cry, but then… 

“You can see me…?” Her voice shook and Emi’s heart sunk. It suddenly clicked in her mind, her shoulders dropping as she frowned slightly at the girl. 

“I can.” She replied, kneeling down beside her. “And you’re a ghost.” She felt the need to say it out loud, as if it made the situation more real. She was definitely not the first ghost she’d met, but she was definitely one of the  _ youngest _ . 

The girl looked away, not saying a word. Her shoulders were still shaking from her sobbing as she tried to hold them back. Looking more closely now, she could see where the edges of the girl were less  _ opaque _ . It wasn’t anything serious, but it was there. There was a shimmer to her, too, like the sun reflecting through tinted glass. 

“I’m Emi.” She continued, leaning forward to smile at the girl. “What’s your name?” She prompted. 

She sniffed, turning to look at the pink-haired girl again. Her eyes avoided hers as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “... Kuina.” She answered. 

She grinned, brightening up immediately. “Kuina? That’s a nice name! Do you mind if I sit next to you?” 

She stared at her for a moment before shifting slightly, making room in the doorway for the other. Emi sat down beside her, shoulder nearly touching hers. She crossed her legs and smiled at Kuina. “Do you always sit out here alone?” She asked. 

Kuina didn’t reply, sniffing as she turned away from Emi once again. She took her silence as a ‘yes’, though, as she stared at the younger girl’s tense shoulders. She huffed, smiling in determination. If she wasn’t going to talk, then Emi would just have to.

“You know, I think you might be the youngest ghost I’ve met so far.” She started. She could see the girl’s head jerk slightly at that, curiosity piqued. “I mean, I haven’t met that many but they’re usually older, you know?” She grinned, “But you can’t be older than, what, eight? Nine?”

“I’m eleven!” She snapped, glaring at the pink haired girl. 

She laughed lightly, “Okay, okay, you’re eleven!” She amended. “Still really young, though. I mean, I’ve met a few teenagers but no one even  _ close _ to eleven.” She began, glancing over at the other. She was still glaring, but there was no fire behind it. “Did you have a dream or something?” She prompted, “Most souls as young as you don’t linger unless they have a reason to.” 

She shifted as if she wanted to say something, but nothing came out. The black-haired girl huffed and turned away again, her whole body tense and on edge. Emi watched her for a moment before sighing, letting the silence sink in. 

She sighed and stared up at the sky- the sun was just beginning it’s descent, the sky began to turn orange and yellow. The clouds were taking on a peachy colour as they slowly glided by. The trees rustled with a strong breeze. She hardly felt it, though, while she was in the doorway. It was a peaceful, albeit awkward, moment. She didn’t want to break the silence, though. It felt important to let the girl speak on her own right now. It was a feeling in her gut- the same feeling that had made her find Kuina. 

A long time passed, oranges and yellows giving away to lavenders and reds. It would be dark soon; she’d have to find her way back to the main house eventually. Her father was already probably wondering where she was. She took a deep breath, looking out towards the forest’s path back towards the front of the house. She sighed and stood, catching the girl off guard. Her head snapped up to watch her as she dusted off her jeans.

"I have to go now." She said, "But I'll be back tomorrow." She looked at the dark haired girl and smiled. 

Kuina quickly turned her head away, mouth staying firmly shut. Emi just smiled and turned, walking back towards the forest and to the main house. They would be here for another week- she'd definitely come back. 

The next day was very much the same- Emi would ask a couple of questions and Kuina would stay silent. She'd stopped crying, though, so she counted that as a win. They sat in silence, much like the first day, until she once again had to go for dinner. 

When her father asked where she'd been, Emi just smiled. "I'm trying to cheer up a ghost." She whispered. 

He blinked at her before smiling himself, chuckling slightly. "Okay, just be careful." He kissed the top of her head and left it at that. 

On the third day, she decided to simply talk. Not about anything in particular, just fill the silence and hope the other would chime in. 

"My mom's like me, sort of." She started, "Having weird powers runs in the family." She could see Kuina's interest was piqued. She still wasn't looking as her, but her head tilted just enough to hear. "She can't see ghosts, but she can kinda read minds. She always knows people's intentions. Dad said that why he fell in love with her." 

"I have no idea how she even  _ married _ him." She giggled, "He was a marine, and she's… a pirate? I'm not too sure. She's gone a lot, though, and I  _ know  _ she has a bounty. I've seen the posters. Dad said the photo doesn't do her justice, but he's biased." She huffed out a dramatic sigh, "He just  _ loves  _ telling the story of how they met- I think I've heard it a million times." 

"How-" Emi's head snaps up at the single word Kuina had uttered. It must have been impulsive because she immediately clamped her mouth shut and looked away again. She could see the blush on the younger girl's face. She grinned.

"How did they meet?" She prompted, leaning forward to better see her face. She chuckled and leaned back, " _ Well,  _ it was out on the Grand Line- Dad was still a Rear Admiral back then, and Mom just happened to stop at the same island as him…." 

She kept talking, regaling stories about her parents and growing up on the seas, until the sun was long gone from the sky. The stars began to shine, the moon rising gently. Kuina didn't say anything, but Emi could see the amusement in her face no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She smiled a knowing smile and just continued talking enough for the both of them. She hadn't even realized she'd missed dinner until a voice called her name. 

"Emilia!" Her head snapped up, eyes wide as she recognized her dad's voice. She blushed as she saw how dark it's gotten- she'd spent the entire afternoon just sitting and talking away. 

She stood, "I'm coming!" She called. Kuina was looking towards the forest as well, blinking as if she, too, hadn't noticed how late it was. "See you tomorrow?" She said hopefully, voice light as she looked back at the girl. 

She opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Emi waited a moment before She just smiled and nodded her head, "I'll be back." She promised then ran off into the trees. 

Her father was waiting just at the edge of the little forest. He had a worried smile on his face. "There you are." He let out a relieved breath.

She grinned, "Sorry! I didn't realize it was so late." He just sighed and shook his head as they made their way back to the main house. 

On the fourth day, Kuina spoke before Emi could even say a word. 

“I wanted to be the greatest swordsman in the world…” She said finally, still looking away from the older girl. It was barely a whisper, but the words were clear as day in the silence. 

She blinked, letting the words set in as she watched the girl carefully A smile spread across her face, “The greatest swordsman? That’s pretty ambitious!” She gently nudged the other- it must have caught her off guard, because her head snaps up to stare at the pink-haired girl in shock. Her eyes moved to look at her face, then at the shoulder pressing against her own. She was at a loss for words, mouth agape. 

She moved away slightly, leaving back against the doorway. Emi smiled and continued, "Are you still gonna do that?" She asked. 

She blinked, as if her words hadn't fully registered yet. When it finally caught up to her, though, Kuina's expression soured into a scowl. She shook with something akin to anger. She threw her hands up, shoving the other slightly. "I can't!" She hissed, glaring at the older girl once again. "I'm dead! I can't be the greatest swordsman!" 

She blinked, head tilting as she just stared at the dark haired girl. She glanced down to where her hands were still pressed into her arm in an attempt to distance them. Her brows furrowed in confusion, "Well yeah, you can't be the greatest  _ living _ swordsman." She smiled and stood, dusting off her shorts. 

Kuina just stared at her, brows furrowing and mouth hanging open. Her hands dropped back to her side, limply hanging there as she tried to comprehend what she was trying to say. "What are you-" 

She didn't have room to finish her sentence, though, as Emi continued. "But…" She reached out her hand and smiled. "What about the greatest  _ dead  _ swordsman? Your dream doesn't have to end just because your life did." 

If Kuina still needed to breath, all the air in her lungs would have left her in that moment as she stared at the older girl, trying to gage if she was being serious. Emi just smiled down at her with an outstretched hand. She could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, welling up as she stared at the older girl. Her lip shivered, shoulders suddenly sagging as she looked rapidly from her hand to her gentle face. Het mouth opened, then closed. She wasn't sure what would have come out if she'd tried to talk.

Without another moment of hesitation, she reached forward and grabbed her hand, holding back tears or renewed hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's kinda rough- but that's what this series is kinda for??? It's kind of my outlet away from being nit-picky and doing a whole lot of editing, you know? Just something fun for me to play with.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick run-down of the Reikon D-livery crew members!!!
> 
> Reikon D. Emilia  
> \- "Reikon" is a term in Shinto/Japanese Buddhism commonly used to refer to the "spirit" or "soul"  
> \- Everyone in the Reikon family has some kind of psychic ability, Emi's happens to be the ability to see/interact with ghosts.  
> \- over half the crew is ghosts  
> \- she picked her name cuz she thought it sounded rlly pretty. She is a trans lesbian.  
> \- She has a service to deliver any goods, information or acts as transport sometimes for people needing to get somewhere  
> \- blatantly refuses to deliver slaves or drugs 
> 
> Kuina  
> \- yes it's who you think it is  
> \- met Emi when she was 13, Kuina would have been 12, she died the year prior.  
> \- ghosts can easily attach themselves to objects or places, but attaching to people is a lot harder  
> \- she permanently attached to Emi, which means she can't pass on until Emi dies  
> \- being permanently attached also means she ages with Emi so yay she's not stuck at 11 for the rest of her undead life  
> \- has a new dream to be the strongest DEAD swordsman
> 
> Ricardo  
> \- the crew's shipwright/Whisper's doctor dfiduglfkg  
> \- does not get paid enough for any of their shit, but he still sticks around out of some kind of spite  
> \- hates marines, hates people in general  
> \- Will yell at you for cursing in front of children  
> \- basically the dad of the crew, the only one with more than 1 brain cell  
> \- Emi basically got him to join by being like "aye we got a girl made of wood" 
> 
> Whisper  
> \- the second member to have a D. in her name, not gonna spoil her full name yet tho  
> \- also the only member with an active bounty!!! 50 millions berries, Alive Only  
> \- is a living doll, came to life due to her father's devil fruit  
> \- coincidentally, his devil fruit is also why the world government put a bounty out for him and Whisper  
> \- joined the crew to find someone in the New World that she wants to thank  
> \- the crew's archivist, she likes writing everything down. She has a photographic memory too so that helps ;)
> 
> Red Roan  
> \- "Bloody" Roan on her old bounty poster, she was executed by the marines about 30 years ago with a bounty of 72 million berries  
> \- she's a pretty chill ghost, Emi isn't sure why she never passed on but now she's on the crew so whatever  
> \- sleeps??? maybe?? Emi doesn't know any other ghosts that can sleep  
> \- was a great swordsman, still has her sword somehow?  
> \- Lammy calls her grandma  
> \- the only ghost that can physically manifest as of right now
> 
> Trafalgar D. Water Lammy  
> \- the youngest member!!!!!  
> \- Emi was a little shit and snuck into Flevance while on a delivery in the North Blue  
> \- Emi promised her she'd be able to see her brother again so Lammy is sticking with them until then  
> \- she still has the white patches from the Amber Lead Disease  
> \- she's a happy girl for the most part, just has some moments when she remembers she's dead  
> \- the second best at physically manifesting
> 
> Terra  
> \- basically Lammy's babysitter  
> \- claims she's only sticking around as long as Roan is  
> \- a former member of Roan's crew, her first mate  
> \- kind of in love with Roan, also just full of feelings  
> \- she likes listening to people talk  
> \- was murdered in prison, her neck still drips blood


End file.
